


Haunted

by StoriesFromTheStars



Series: SasuSaku Snippets [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, SasuSaku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesFromTheStars/pseuds/StoriesFromTheStars
Summary: Even after two years of being apart, she haunted him daily.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: SasuSaku Snippets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980424
Kudos: 13





	Haunted

Even after two years, her face haunted him.

As he lay on his borrowed bed, looking up at the crumbling ceiling, he couldn't help but allow his hand to wander, trailing over his sweat-slick stomach and beneath the band on his trousers. He curses as he skims over his hardening member and firmly grasps the throbbing erection. Slowly he trails his thumb over the leaking slit and shudders. He closes his obsidian black eyes shut and imagines her, petite curvy body and pale pink hair.

"Oh, Sakura. I hate you."


End file.
